Cove
Cove is a small multiplayer map included in the Vengeance downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview The map is set on a rocky tropical island, where a cargo plane belonging to Cyberdrone Industries has crashed, shedding its cargo over the map. Generally, combat gets more close quarters the more the players reaches the center of the map, as the beaches and corridors leading inwards lend themselves to longer-sightlines and thus make LMGs and sniper rifles more viable. In contrast, the close sightlines and around the rock formations and plane mean SMGs and shotguns are viable. The plane itself has split into three sections. The inaccessible tail is on the beach, providing cover for players. Nestled over some rocks, the fuselage is in an inverted V shape, giving a blind spot when the player walks up and down. The cockpit is only accessible from the fuselage and has a sight line onto a clearing, but is better suited to covering the entrances into the fuselage. In Domination, the flags are spread out in a line: *A: In between a rock formation and the tail section. *B: In a narrow passage near the clearing, at a crossroads between four access points. *C: By the Zodiacs at what is the Navy SEAL's spawn. Gallery Cove BOII.jpg|Promotional image of Cove Black ops II vengeance map pack Cove.jpg| Cove Overview BOII.png|An overview of Cove. Cove First Person BOII.png|Gameplay on Cove. Cove Center Gameplay BOII.png Cove LMG Gameplay BOII.png Hijacked seen from Cove BOII.jpg|The boat from Hijacked. Cove gameplay 1 BOII.jpg Cove gameplay 2 BOII.jpg Cove gameplay 3 BOII.jpg Cove overview BOII.jpg|Overview of the map. Cove Gameplay BOII.jpg Trivia *Off in the distance in the ocean, a similar yacht from Hijacked can be seen. *There are blue-colored crabs that roam around the map. *Cove includes various references to the 2000 film Cast Away. **A rock showing how many days a castaway has been on the island in tally marks ***The tally marks are their own independent texture, separate from the rock. This can be seen by moving left to right in front of the rocks while keeping the camera focused on one spot, or standing parallel to one of the rock faces, making the tallys seem to move off the rock. **A makeshift raft on the southeastern coast of the island **A "HELP" signal made from coconuts can be seen on the northern coast of the island **Two shark fins can be seen circling above the surface of the water off the western coast of the island (behind the ISA spawn). There are no sharks underneath the fins, however. *The ISA models have changed, to which the SMG model wears Digital Camouflage, and the Assault Rifle model wears blue glasses instead of orange. *When a K9 Unit arrives, they will spawn in the water, and run onto land at normal speed, despite being in the water. *If one throws any type of explosive or a Concussion Grenade near a palm tree, coconuts will fall out of the tree. The coconuts serve no other purpose. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps